Rememberance
by niki92286
Summary: The gang from yugioh have alot of things on their minds and a lot going .Relationships are renewed and some are shattered.What will happen to the group.Could there be an end to old loves and old friends?
1. REMBERANCE ch 1

Niki: I hope this meets your standards for a good songfic. Any tips for this that could be added just add them in your reviews. Also I'll update my other stories within the next month or two. Sorry it's taking to so long but I've been extremely busy lately. Hope you enjoy this though! A little something from my short free time.  
  
******************************************  
  
Remembrances  
  
(1)  
  
Only a couple of moths ago Yugi had assembled the millennium puzzle. The spirit that had been locked within the puzzle for 5000 years was then woken- up. At first Yugi was terrified by the spirits presence but then the spirit made it clear that there was nothing to fear. Yugi and Yami's friendship grew as they completed tasks and Competitions.  
  
/This is it. /  
  
//what's it? //  
  
/Oh, Yami, I was just trying to find a picture. /  
  
//Of what? //  
  
/Oh just of my friends. It's to bad you couldn't be in it. /  
  
//Yugi, I was in it. //  
  
/What do you mean? /  
  
/Because of you we are connected. We are one, in a scense. You brought me back, Yugi, and by that we are 2 in one body. /  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Yami thoughts)  
  
My spirit was sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
You found it and lead it back  
  
Home.  
  
You woke me up inside.  
  
You woke me up.  
  
You Called my name and  
  
You saved me from the dark.  
  
You saved me from the nothing I'd become.  
  
I know that I'm not without,  
  
You can't just leave me now.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Flash back of yami's)  
  
"Wow this is awesome grandpa!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I knew that you liked Puzzles and this looked really interesting. It was said that it once belonged to a Great pharaoh of ancient Egypt"  
  
"I'll start working on it tonight!"  
  
Yugi's grandpa left Yugi to completing his new puzzle. Hours passed and it soon started to take form.  
  
/I think it's a pyramid/  
  
(Within the puzzle)  
  
"Uhh...What happened? Where am I?"Yami said as he started to wake.  
  
"Last thing I knew I was standing in my throne room. This has to be Seth's doing. I should have gotten rid of my High Priest, Seth, long ago. He's always wanted to be in control and to take over as pharoh. He was that way even when we were children. I wonder where exactly I am? There's no possible way that I'm in the real world so maybe this is...the shadow realm? Could I be...*He gulped*...Dead?"  
  
Yami surveyed his surroundings there was a window on one side of the room. Yami walked over to it and tried to see out.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Through the window he could see a foggy image of a person dressed in blue .The small form of a boy was setting on his bed.  
  
"What? Who is that?"  
  
"Yami...Yami", said a coarse voice, that even though quiet, vibrated the walls of yami's confinement.  
  
"Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself!"  
  
"5000 years have come and gone and still you're a prisoner, Ha."The voice said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are locked within your own favorite item! I locked you there!"  
  
"Seth! You did this to me, didn't you?"  
  
"Ha, Pharoh, Not stupid after all. Well, you could have fooled me! Only if this item is reassembled will you be brought back to life. Which isn't likely to happen because you're still in a desert! I had the honor of destroying the item after I locked you in it!"  
  
/Apparently he doesn't know that I can see out. /  
  
"How am I able to hear you if it's been 5000 years and your, most likley, dead?"  
  
"Did you believe me not to have magic? No magic, and me a High Priest you kid yourself pharaoh was able to leave a lasting imprint of myself within this item of yours. Only when your free will I be 'deleted' you may say. Enjoy the rest of eternity within this necklace."  
  
The talking stopped. Yami was quiet. He went back to the window and peered out.  
  
"Maybe that person can help."  
  
He yelled for the person's attention, but he couldn't be heard. The boy out the window couldn't hear the pleas for help.  
  
"If only he could hear me."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Please make me real.  
  
Bring me back to life.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me  
  
Save me from the dark.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I haven't been living  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
--------------------------- (1)  
  
/Yeah, Yami, we are as one, you and I. /  
  
//Do you remember when you freed me from the puzzle? //  
  
/Yeah, I'll never forget it.../  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Yami watched out the window as he did mostly everyday. There was nothing else to do within the room.  
  
"Almost done..."Said an excited Yugi adding the last few pieces to the puzzle.  
  
"I wonder if this is it...Maybe I'll be alive once more! "Excitment washed over Yami  
  
Suddenly the room shook and a bright light cascaded through out the room. A feeling unlike another came over Yami it felt as if he was being sucked down a tunnel. The world spun around him and suddenly he hit the ground. He looked up to see a pair of big purple eyes starring at him.  
  
"Um...Hi?"Said a confused Yami  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
But now your here in front of me  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The smaller boys screamed and climbed up on his bed. He backed himself into the farthest corner.  
  
"Who...Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Yami...Um, How did I get here?"  
  
"How were you able to just appear?"  
  
"I was a prisoner within that puzzle .The one you now hold in your hands."  
  
"How could you fit in there?"  
  
"I was locked in there by my high priest."  
  
"Wait, he sat on the bed, Your...no you couldn't be..."  
  
"What? The Pharoh? Yes that's me, Pharoh Yami of Ancient Egypt. Kinda rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?"  
  
As Yugi paused in his questioning, Yami looked at his new surroundings. There was a black box on a piece of cut out wood and there were many other things he didn't recognize.  
  
"What is that?"He asked as he pointed to the black box on the cut out wood.  
  
"Oh, uh...That's a TV and the thing it's setting on is a shelf."  
  
"Oh, a...Teevee...What does a ...Teevee do? Is it alive?"  
  
"You don't know what a TV is? How long were you in there for?"  
  
"A very long time, apparently"  
  
-----------------------  
  
I've been sleeping 5000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
----------------------------- (1) /That was the greatest day ever. I got to meet you, and know you, and become friends with you. /  
  
//And it's all because of you Yugi .You brought me to life//  
  
-------------------------------- You woke me up inside.  
  
Woke me up inside.  
  
You saved me from the dark.  
  
You saved me,  
  
Saved me from the nothing I'd become.  
  
*****************************  
  
Niki: Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading and toddles!  
  
YamiThera: Bye everyone!  
  
Niki:If you have any suggestions for another songfic to follow this one, add it into your review. I'd be glad to hear your thoughts and ideas for future stories. 


	2. HOPE AND DISTANCE ch 2

Hope and Distance  
  
By=niki92286 and Yami Thera  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or this song!  
  
*******What do the signs mean? *********  
  
+Joeys thoughts+, $Mai's thoughts$, ****=Song, ---=Story.  
  
Hope you'll enjoy this song fic, which I've titled:  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hope and Distance  
  
Mai walked down the crowded streets of domino. Normally these streets were deserted but today the town seemed to be buzzing. An exhibit for duel monsters was in town and many had turned up for it. Mai wasn't the least interested in dueling much anymore for it had caused her to lose the only worth having in her life...Her other half.  
  
-----------------  
  
*****************  
  
Makin' my way downtown,  
  
Walkin' fast,  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
  
***************************  
  
-------------------------  
  
I wonder what the gangs been up to lately. I haven't seen them in a long time. The thought of seeing the whole group back together again brought a tear to her eye.  
  
$I wonder how Joey's been$  
  
------------Flash back----------  
  
"...Mai, why do you always have to be so critical of everyone! Dont you understand what I'm asking?!  
  
"Joey...I can't! I was meant to be a great duelist not some... housewife! Mai answered hastily  
  
"Mai, I love--"  
  
"No..she shook her head, I'm leaving Joey...",a tear ran down her cheek, "...I cant be what you want me to be; I'm sorry"  
  
She went to their room and packed her bag. Joey watched on, He was in shock. He tried to find the words to say to her but anger and sadness had silenced his voice. When she had it packed she went towards the door where Joey stood.  
  
She looked at Joey one last time then kissed him on the cheek and then walked out the front door leaving Joey all alone.  
  
------------Now---------  
  
"I don't think I thought my actions through. I miss him...She kicked the pavement always mess thing's up"  
  
-----------------------  
  
***********************  
  
Strain' blankly ahead,  
  
Just making' my way,  
  
Making' a way through the crowd.  
  
*******************  
  
--------------------  
  
Thoughts ran through mai's head as she made her way home. She remembered the time during battle city when Joey and the others had watched her duel against marik. She had thought joey didn't care at the time but she knew other wise now.  
  
--------*FLASBACK*-----------  
  
"...We're your friends ,Mai,we'll be there to cheer ya on!"  
  
"...I dont need friends to win a duel and I especially dont need you,Joey wheeler!"  
  
Shock and sadness spread through joey's face.  
  
+I'll cheer her on anyways.We're friends and we'll always be there for her when we know that she needs us...Even if she does say she doesn't need us.+  
  
She continued walking to the elevator that would take her to the top of Kaiba's blimp.  
  
"Come on Mia ! I know you can beat this scum bag!Yelled Joey.  
  
Mai looked to joey and smiled.  
  
$Maybe they do care...$  
  
-------------------- $I wish i knew where he was.$  
  
After the fight Joey and her had had, he moved and no one told mai where he had gone too.Yugi and the others would probably know where to find him but she didn't want to bother them.  
  
$I understand he's angrey with me,Heck,I'm mad at myself.I wish I could see him again.$  
  
********************  
  
And I need you,  
  
And I miss you,  
  
And now I wonder...  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time  
  
would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
Tonight.  
  
*********************  
  
--------------------  
  
(Joey's Phone conversation with yugi= the same time as mai's walking home)  
  
"Yug ,I'm so confused.I just dont understand why everything bad is happining to me!  
  
"Well,you ain't gotta yell about it!"  
  
"Sorry",Joey replied sheepishly.  
  
"Your not the only one who has bad things happin to them."  
  
"Yeah,Your right.So,...have you..uh...seen mai recently?"  
  
---------------------  
  
**********************  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you,  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me.  
  
***********************  
  
----------------------  
  
Their was silence for a long moment then yugi replied.  
  
"Joey,you might want to know this but she's been mopeing around town lately.She always looks so sad now days.I think you should try talking to her."  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Joey,you should atleast try."  
  
"I guess.Can i come over to your house for awhile,It's so lonely in this house."  
  
He surveyed his large living room for which he sat in.  
  
"Sure."awnsered yugi  
  
"I'll be there soon"  
  
He hung up the phone and exited his house.  
  
+My life isn't the same without her...I wonder if there was someway i could have changed her mine that day.+  
  
For the last couple a weeks ,since the break up ,joey kept ging over what had happened that night .He thought of what he did wrong,What he could have done diffrent ,and he thought that everything had been his fault.All this di was depress him and leave him feeling gloomy.His friends did try to help,especially yugi.His friends were his only life lines.  
  
---------------------  
  
*********************  
  
everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong.  
  
Livin' in your precious memory.  
  
'Cause I need you,  
  
And I miss you,  
  
And now I wonder...  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time  
  
would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
Tonight.  
  
*********************  
  
----------------------  
  
"That walk seemed longer than usual,no matter."  
  
She had just arrived at her apartment that she rented.When she had left joeys she only took the essentials.When joey had moved though tea had helped her to retrieve her stuff.Tea had tried to show mai that doing what she did to joey was wrong . she knew that mai loved him with all her heart.Still none of this convinced mai to return ,but she did still miss him.  
  
Mai went to her room and laid on her bed.Still she had the memories of joey on her mind.  
  
----------------------  
  
Joey has arrived over at yugi's house .The drive over had seemed long but it only took about 30-35 min to reach domino form his new home.  
  
"Are you going to go for it?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Yea,I'll do it."His heart began to beat quicker.  
  
+I wont let her push me away again.I'll do anything to get her back+  
  
"I have it"a joyful voice said .  
  
Tea came into the room and handed joey a slip of paper .He looked at the address .Thats mai's new address.  
  
"Good luck, joey."  
  
"Thanks guys.I'll be back."  
  
Yugi nodded in compliance.Joey opened the down and headed in the direction of Mai's house.The house was close enough to walk to.  
  
-----------------------  
  
*********************** Makin' my way downtown,  
  
Walkin' fast,  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
  
Just makin' my way,  
  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
  
And I still need you,  
  
And I still miss you,  
  
And now I wonder...  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass.. us by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"I'm Coming."Yelled someone from inside the house.  
  
"Ye-Joey!?"she said surprised  
  
"Please mai you have to hear me out!"  
  
"Joey..."She threw her arms around his neck and held him close,"Joey i was so stupid,I let you go."  
  
He was first surprised by the contact  
  
"It was my fault also,He pulled her back to look into her deep dark purple eyes,I liked you for who you are and your a duelist.I should have known how'd you react to my proposal"  
  
"Joey,I want to be with you!I was not thinking before.I can still be a great duelist even if were together...if you still will have me that is?"  
  
"Of course."They smiled at each other and they kissed.  
  
"Why dont we go in..."Mai pulled him by the flapps of his jacket and joey closed the door behind him.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
**********************************  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you.  
  
If I could just hold you....  
  
Tonight.  
  
********************* ----------------------- Hours passed as the two renewed their feelings for eachother.Both were happy to be once again with their other halves.As they laid in the bed they were peaceful and content in eachothers arms.  
  
Niki:Also thanks for the reviews on the first son fic in this series.Also i will be doing most of the evanesence songs from the album fallen.I had some free time over the weekend and i came up with a good story line.Also one of the review's i got suggested "My immortal",For Yugi's "Death"(Episode158),I will be adding that into the story.I hope i can finish all these stories of mine...There's so many!  
  
Yami thera:Also add more reviews we love to read them!*Jumps up and down contiuously*  
  
Niki:Theras been a bit roudy latley*Looks over to her yami*...haven't taken her for a walk yet...and she's had to much sugar...  
  
Yami Thera:I'm not a dog ya know!  
  
Niki:Que?  
  
Yami thera:Your confussing me!!!!!!*Puts hands on head and screams*  
  
Niki:Thats what you get for Eating so many pixi stix!Thanks for reading every1  
  
*takes hold of her yami and leads her out the door.*  
  
Yami thera:Bye!Woof!  
  
!!!!Door slams!!! 


End file.
